Une amitié peu recomandable FREE
by lourskaya
Summary: Inspiré de l'anime free Makoto se sent mal envers Haruka, comment a t il pu tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami? il vas lui falloir cacher cet amour ou tout avouer...
1. Chap 1 le souvenir de Makoto

Le souvenir de Makoto

La saison de nage était terminée, l'hiver approchait. Haruka et moi courrions le long de la plage, le soleil était presque couché, j'entendais la respiration d'Haruka, mes pas s'enchaînait sans que je réfléchisse, ma tête était trop occupé à le regarder…

_ Makoto ! réveille toi !

Ma petite sœur se jeta sur moi et me secoua pour m'extirper de ce doux rêve.

_ Haruka… murmurai-je.

_ Si tu te lève pas lui aussi vas être en retard !

Je me levais d'un bon, Haruka ! Sans moi il serai à la bourre au lycée ! En quelques minutes j'étais prêt et je franchis la porte et je couru vers la maison d'Haruka.

Je connaissais Haruka Nanase depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Il vivait à deux pâtés de maison de la mienne. Nos mères se connaissait et nous amenaient au même parc d'enfants.

Je couru vers la maison d'Haruka, sa porte était fermée comme d'habitude, je fis le tour et entrai par derrière.

_ J'entre !

Et comme toujours il était dans sa baignoire.

_ Haruka ?

Il sortit de l'eau et secoua la tête pour faire tomber les gouttes de ses cheveux.

_ Bonjour.

Je lui souris et lui tendis la main.

_ On vas être en retard. Dis je en souriant.

Il pris ma main et sortit de l'eau.

_ Haruka ! Tu porte encore ton maillot ?

Il ne répondis pas et sortit pour se sécher et s'habiller.

Nous étions en retard d'une demi heure, merci Haruka et merci ce satané rêve.

Nagisa c'était mit en tête d'arriver au championnat national de natation, bien entendu Rei était lui aussi partant, Haruka ne dis rien comme à son habitude, il se contenta de dire qu'il ne faisait que la nage libre. Mais nous étions en hiver, la piscine était beaucoup trop froide pour les entraînements, tristes Rei et Nagisa partirent ensemble alors que je raccompagnais Haruka.

_ Tu crois qu'on y arrivera au championnat national ? Lui demandais-je.

_ Peut être, Nagisa a l'air motivé.

Il regarda le ciel orangé avec son air de rêveur.

_ Haruka ?

Il parut surpris d'être ainsi d'être ainsi tiré de ses pensées.

_ Oui ?

_ Je vais courir ce soir tu veux m'accompagner ?

_ Oui bien sur.

_ Je passe te chercher ?

_ Ok.

Évidement. Il ne refusait jamais. Toujours partant pour un footing. C'est le sourire triste que je le retrouvais plus tard devant chez lui.

Nous courions le long de la plage. Mes pas s'enchaînaient sans que je ne n'y pense vraiment. Tout d'un coup Haruka s'arrêta.

_ Qu'es qu'il y a ? Lui demandais je.

_ Tu cours plus lentement que d'habitude. Dit il les sourcils froncés, signe que ça le tracassait.

_ Je dois être fatigué, d'ailleurs faisons demi tour, je veux rentrer.

_ Ok. Dit il tout en gardant les sourcils froncés.

Si il savait ce qui n'allais pas il ne m'adresserais plus la parole. Je pensais que ce genre de choses n'arrivait que dans les films ou à d'autres personnes. Mais je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverais à moi. Qui tombe amoureux de son meilleur ami ?


	2. Chap 2 un comportement étrange

Chap 2 un comportement étrange

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Makoto avait cet horrible air triste scotché au visage, il ne riait plus de bon coeur et n'allais plus courir avec moi. Dès que j'essayais de lui demander ce qui n'allais pas il trouvait une excuse ou changeait de sujet. Rei et Nagisa s'inquiétaient aussi, c'est pourquoi je décidais de lui rendre visite ce soir et de lui faire cracher le morceau.

* TOC TOC *

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, c'est Makoto qui m'ouvrit son air euphorique disparu dès qu'il me reconnu et il repris son éternel masque de tristesse.

_ Haru ? Qu'es que tu fais ici ?

_ Il faut qu'on parle. Lui répondis je d'un ton qui faisait comprendre que c'était urgent.

_ Haru… ça tombe mal, on peut se parler plus tard ? Il faut que je fasse manger les petits et…

_ Je t'attend ici. Le coupais-je.

_ OK…

Il referma la porte, je m'assis sur les marches du palier et attendis.

Il sortit une demi heure plus tard, je me levai d'un coup.

_ Allons marcher. Proposais-je.

Il me suivit. Arrivé sur la plage je lançai le sujet :

_ Makoto ça fait un moment que tu es pensif il faut que tu m'en parle.

Son visage pris un air surpris pendant un instant et il revint a la tristesse, cela avait l'air tellement important, pourquoi ne m'en parlait-il pas ?

_ Je…Il laissa un temps. Je peux pas t'en parler, mais ne t'inquiète pas ça vas aller. Il me fis une esquisse de sourire.

_ Non, ça fait un mois que tu répète que ça ira mieux.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ok ? Me dit il avec un léger sourire.

_ Non ! M'exclamais-je.

Il s'arrêta brutalement de marcher.

_ Haru.. ?

_ Non ça n'ira pas mieux si tu ne nous dis rien ! Nagisa Rei et moi on se fait un sang d'encre ! Criais-je. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais même ton corps ne te suis plus ! Tuas vus les cernes que tu te traîne depuis des semaines ?!

_ Haru… dit-il en murmurant tandis qu'aux coins de ses yeux des larmes perlèrent.

Je le regardais dans les yeux essoufflé, tout mon corps était tendu je n'attendais que sa réponse.

Makoto se mordit la lèvre inférieure, baissa les yeux un instant, il était aux bords des larmes, quand il les releva ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux larmoyant, il attrapa mes joues et m'embrassa.

Tout d'abord je n'ai pas compris ce qui ce passait réellement, puis petit à petit des sensations m'arrivèrent, les mains grandes et chaudes de Makoto sur mes joues, son cœur qui battait la chamade, ses larmes qui roulait sur ses joues et sur les miennes, et ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Ses lèvres contre les miennes ? Mais Makoto est mon meilleur ami, et nous sommes deux hommes… Ses lèvres contre les miennes ?!

_ MAKOTO ! Hurlais-je en le repoussant.

Je le regardai les joues rouges et les yeux écarquillés, pourquoi avait il fait ça ?!

Il était debout, la tête baissée, le corps secoué de sanglot.

_ Makoto ? Articulais-je sans le quitter des yeux.

Il releva enfin la tête, et il n'aurait pas dû, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état. Son visage était ravagé par le chagrin et la culpabilité.

_ Voilà ce qui vas pas ! cria-t-il. Tu n'aurai jamais dû savoir ! Jamais !

Il se remit a pleurer et essuya ses larmes sur sa manche tandis que je restais immobile a essayer de comprendre. Il me regarda, réprima un sanglot, et me dis :

_ Désolé, tu peux me détester maintenant. J'ai tout gâché.

Puis il partit, je le regardais s'en aller, en assemblant les morceaux du puzzle. Deux hommes qui s'embrassent… une fois quand j'étais petit mon père m'avait parlé d'un de ses anciens collègues de travail renvoyé parce qu'il aimait un autre homme, son visage était marqué par un rictus de dégout. Aimer un autre homme c'est donc mal ?

Le lendemain Mokoto ne vint pas en cours, Rei et Nagisa me demandèrent ce qui c'était passé, mais je mentis et leur dis qu'il était malade.

Il ne revint pas le surlendemain, ni les jours suivants. Au bout d'une semaine sans nouvelles, je me rendis chez lui.

Je leva la main sur la porte et...


	3. Chap 3 le retour

Chap 3 retour

Haru était venu me rendre visite, mais au moment de frapper sur ma porte sa main se stoppa. Il la redescendit, jeta un œil vers la fenêtre de ma chambre, et partit en courant. Que voulait il ? J'avais ruiné notre amitié, j'avais tout gâché… pourquoi avait il tant insisté ? Je n'aurais jamais du lui dire…

_ Haru… je crois que je ne te comprendrais jamais assez… murmurais-je dans le silence de ma maison.

J'avais fais croire a mes parents que j'étais malade. Mais la semaine prochaine il faudra que je retourne au lycée, et que j'affronte son regard bleu. Je me blottit sous ma couette. Comment en étais-je arrivé là ? Tout ce passait si bien avant…

Je me souviens qu'il apparaissais dans mes rêves de plus en plus souvent, je me suis alors posé des questions, mais quand je l'ai embrassé sur la plage… ce que j'ai ressentis a ce moment était indescriptible… Haru…

Il revint encore une fois devant ma porte, mais son courage disparaissait aussi vite que lui. Le jour de la rentrée arriva trop vite. La boule au ventre je partis sur le chemin de l'école, je ne pris le même que d'habitude au risque de croiser Haru.

Une fois devant j'eu une subite envie de m'enfuir en courant. Mais Nagisa me sautant dans les bras avant que je n'ai pu faire un pas.

_ Makoto ! Tu étais ou ? Tu m'as manqué !

Rei me fis sourire et me salua.

_ Mais ou est Haruka ? Rajouta Nagisa.

J'avais oublié que j'arrivais toujours avec lui ! Il fallait que je trouve une excuse !

_ Euh… mes parents m'ont déposé…

_ Tu es si souffrant ? Demanda Rei inquiet.

_ Ça vas mieux ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondis-je en souriant.

Je montais en classe, Haru était déjà assis à sa place, une grimace censé représenter un sourire se figea sur mon visage.

_ Bonjour… murmurais-je.

Ses grands yeux bleu inspectèrent mon visage.

_ Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-il l'air inquiet.

De quoi me parlait il ? De mon « congé maladie » ou de ce soir sur la plage ?

_ Euh.. oui ce n'était que passager, ça vas beaucoup mieux. Dis-je en m'asseyant.

La vie repris son cour comme si rien ne c'était passé, à une exception près. Dès que j'avais un geste d'attention envers Haruka ses yeux bleu me jetaient un regard noir. Je ne pouvais pas le toucher le moindre frôlement figeai son corps et il s'éloignait. Même si on rentrai encore ensemble après l'école un froid c'était installé entre nous. Et déjà que Haruka n'était pas très bavard il me parlait encore moins.

Le printemps était arrivé, on pouvait a nouveau se baigner dans la piscine, Rei et Nagisa étaient heureux que l'on puisse s'entraîner pour le championnat de natation. Mais Haru se débrouillait pour ne jamais se retrouver en même temps que moi au vestiaire. Je ne disais rien, qu'aurais je pus lui dire de toute façon, j'étais déjà suffisamment heureux qu'il m'adresse encore la parole.

Jusqu'au jour ou par accident je le frôla a la piscine.

Je remontai du bassin, il était au bord de la piscine, j'ai glissé sur une flaque et je me suis rattrapé a ce qu'il y avait près de moi… soit Haru.

Son regard croisa le mien, ses yeux étaient écarquillés par l'effroi comme si il regardait un monstre. Sa bouche se déforma en un hurlement et il me poussa violemment en arrière. Ma tête percuta le bord du bassin, j'entendis le cris de Nagisa puis je sombrai dans les ténèbres.


	4. Chap 4 blanc hopital

Chap 4 blanc hôpital

Pourquoi avais-je réagis comme ça ?

Assis dans le couloir de l'hôpital je me mordais les doigts. J'avais poussé Makoto, mon meilleur ami, et maintenant il était à la frontière de la mort a cause de moi.

Nagisa et Rei n'avaient pas vu, il étaient aussi angoissés que moi et ils ne m'en voulais pas, comment pourrais-je leurs avouer ce crime horrible que j'avais commis ?

\- Nagisa Rei je… murmurai-je

Rei me coupa.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas ça vas aller Haruka, et puis ce n'est pas de ta faute alors arrête de te ronger les sangs comme ça.

_ Si justement…

\- Haruka ! Ça suffit on est déjà a bout de nerfs ! Commence pas a faire l'intéressant ! Hurla Nagisa.

Puis il devint blanc comme un linge, des larmes perlèrent a ses yeux. Rei le pris dans ses bras et l'entraîna vers l'extérieur.

_ On reviens OK ? Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas ta faute. Me rassura Rei avec un léger sourire crispé.

Je restai seul dans ce long couloir blanc. Les infirmières courraient dans tous les sens, des * bip * réguliers se faisaient entendre.

Au bout d'un certain temp,s si bien que je les avaient oubliés, Nagisa et Rei revinrent patienter avec moi, Nagisa s'excusa puis s'assit et ne dis plus un mot.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre heures que nous étions assis. Un médecin se dirigea enfin vers nous.

_ Son état est moins critique mais il reste des risques y a-t-il un membre de la famille que je peux prevenir ?

_ C'est déjà fait. Le coupais-je.

_ Très bien. Dans ce cas vous pouvez y aller.

Je me tournais vers Nagisa et Rei, ils comprirent mon idée et hochèrent la tête.

_ Je suis son frère. Mentis-je. Puis- je le voir ?

_ Non pas encore, et il est encore inconscient, mais vous pouvez patienter ici.

_ Merci beaucoup docteur.

_ Je vous en prie.

Une fois le médecin partit je saluai Rei et Nagisa. Puis je me rassis et attendis.

Le lendemain, toujours pas de nouvelles, je rentrais chez moi pour me laver, et manger un morceau sans aucun appétit puis je retournais a l'hôpital.

Vers la fin de matinée, la famille de Makoto au grand complet arriva a l'hôpital.

_ Haruka ! Sa mère me pris dans ses bars et me serra fort contre elle, son corps était secoués de sanglots. Son frère et sa sœur les yeux rouges et gonflés s'accrochèrent a la veste.

_ …

_ Ça vas aller les médecins on dis qu'il reprendrait conscience bientôt…

Son mari la coupa.

_ Cela peut prendre des mois.

_ Chéri… ne soit pas pessimiste…

Ils m'invitèrent a venir voir Makoto, mais je refusai poliment je n'avais pas le courage de le voir dans cet état.

Puis le soir ce fut Nagisa et Rei qui me rejoignirent.

_ Tu n'est pas venu en cour aujourd'hui on se doutais que tu serais ici.

_ Les parents de Makoto sont venus aujourd'hui…

_ Haru… tu sais Makoto est entre de bonnes mains ici, ce soir rentre chez toi et reviens en cour demain, l'hôpital te préviendra lorsqu'il y aura un souci ou une amélioration, et tu pourra toujours passer le soir non ? Me dis Rei.

_ Euh.. oui… je… d'accord… murmurais-je.


	5. Chap 5 inconscience

Chap 5 inconscience

* bip * * bip * * bip *

Ou es que je suis? Mes yeux ne veulent pas s'ouvrir. Haru ? Il m'as poussé… pourquoi ? Qu'avais je fait ?

Ah oui je me souviens… je suis tombé amoureux de lui… Haru…

Tiens j'ai cru entendre ma famille… ce blanc laiteux… m'aveugle… je ne sens pas mon corps… serais-ce la mort ?

Haru… ou est tu ? Es que tu me déteste ? Il doit me haïr…

Nagisa Rei… on-t-il vus ? Ne détester pas Haru… ce n'est pas sa faute c'est la mienne… je suis un monstre…

Pourquoi suis-je tombé amoureux déjà ?

Ma tête me fait mal….

Mes yeux me brûlent…. Ce blanc m'aveugle…

Et le championnat ? Est-ce qu'ils vont trouver un autre nageur ?

Haru… es-ce que tu t'en veux ? Moi je ne t'en veux pas… je me sens bien la… au chaud… loin de tout ces problèmes… loin de tes regards noir… je préfère me rappeler uniquement les bons moments

Haru… merci...


	6. Chap 6 si long couloir

Chap 6 si long couloir

J'ai suivi le conseil de Rei, je suis retourné en cour même si parfois je me levais au milieu d'un cours pour courir en direction de l'hôpital, je sentais qu'il allait mal. Et mon sentiment était toujours confirmé, sa famille était là et les médecins s'affolaient.

_ C'est comme si parfois il renonçait a la vie, m'expliquèrent il un jour, dans ces moments la son cœur s'affole et peut arrêter de battre.

_ Et vous ne pouvez rien faire ? Suppliai-je

_ Non il n'en va que de sa volonté…

Pourquoi renoncerait il a la vie ? A cause de moi ?

Assis dans ce si long couloir je me prenais la tête dans les mains et patientai toute la nuit.

Je ne ressemblais plus a grand-chose, j'avais arrêté la nage. Je ne presque parlais plus a Rei et Nagisa. Je m'en voulais tellement c'est à moi d'être a sa place, il n'avait rien fait !

_ Makoto… murmurai-je

Quand l'atmosphère de l'hôpital devenais trop étouffant je partais courir sur la plage, je courrais jusqu'à ne plus sentir mes poumons, parfois jusqu'à cracher du sang.

Je voulais me détruire.

Un de ces soir dans ce si long couloir, la famille de Makoto insista pour que je le vois.

_ Non je peux pas…

_ Mais enfin Haruka tu es son meilleur ami ! Il a besoin de toi. Si il t'entend peut être qu'il se réveillera...

_ Je peux vraiment pas…

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Je m'en voudrais beaucoup trop…

_ T'en vouloir de quoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute !

_ Si..

Sa mère marqua un temps. Son visage pâlit.

_ Commença si ?

_ Je l'ai… je marqua un temps, comment annoncer ça ?

_ Continue… dit-elle les yeux écarquillés.

_ Je l'ai poussé… ce n'était pas un accident ! C'est ma faute ! Hurlais-je.

Sa mère devint pâle. Aussi pâle que ce si long couloir blanc.

_ Haruka… c'était toi ? Ce n'est pas possible… murmura Nagisa qui était arrivé derrière moi.

Je me retournais. Nagisa était rouge de colère, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, Rei tentait de le calmer tout en me lançant des regards noirs.

_ Tu es un monstre ! Hurla Nagisa couvrant les hoquets de stupeur de la mère de Makoto.

Un monstre… je suis un monstre… ces mots se répétaient en boucle dans ma tête tandis que je courais encore, foulées après foulées, toussant et crachant.

Je suis un monstre.

Un monstre.

Monstre.

Je cracha du sang. M'écroulai par terre contre le sable. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent entre les grains de sable. Tout m'échappais.

_ Makoto…

_ MAKOTO ! hurlais-je.

Seule la lune m'entendis.

Je n'allais plus en cour je restais sur la plage, assis face a la mer j'attendais.

Jusqu'au jour ou mon cœur rata un battement, puis un autre.

_ Makoto… murmurai-je. Vite..

Je couru aussi vite que je pus, mes pieds s'envolaient. Makoto…

J'arrivais enfin devant ce couloir blanc.

Je voyais les médecins tout au bout devant sa chambre.

Je couru.

Mon cœur s'agitait si fort.

J'entendais les médecin « prévenez sa famille c'est la fin »

Ce si long couloir blanc.


	7. Chap 7 lumière

Chap 7 lumière

J'entends le * bip * qui s'affole es ce mon cœur ?

Il paraît que lorsque l'on meurt on vois sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Je te vois Haru…

Et si je me laissais flotter dans ce blanc laiteux?

Je me sens partir c'est si bon… je vais me reposer…

« Makoto ! »

Serais-ce mon prénom que j'entends ? Qui m'appelle ?

« Makoto ! »

Haru ? C'est toi ?

Haru ? Tu me pardonne ?

Je sens de la chaleur… et ce blanc m'aveugle… j'ai mal.. ma tête…

« Makoto ! »

Haru es que c'est toi ? J'ai si mal…

On me serre la main trop fort… j'ai mal… ma tête me martèle… ma main ? Je sens ma main ?

La lumière blanche était le néon de ma chambre d'hôpital. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Mon regard glissa vers ma main. C'était Haru qui me faisait mal. Sa main serrait la mienne si fort que ses jointures étaient blanches. Son visage était caché par ses cheveux, son corps était secoué de sanglots.

_ H…

Sa peau était pâle on distinguait ses veines bleues aux travers, ses cheveux était dans état lamentable, emmêlés, sales et ébouriffés. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui ne dormait pas depuis des jours.

_ Haru…

Son visage se redressa, ses yeux rouges soulignés d'énormes cernes me regardait avec effroi.

Mes yeux se refermèrent. Je n'avais plus la force.

« Makoto ! »


	8. Chap 8 réveil

Chap 8 réveil

Il avait parlé j'en était sur !

Je ne l'ai pas imaginé. Makoto je t'en pris parle moi encore… ses yeux sont fermés pourquoi ? Va il mourir ?

_ Makoto ? Je t'en pris réveille toi… ma voix se brisa.

Je pleurais, les larmes coulaient sur son drap.

Je n'entendais pas son cœur et s'il était déjà mort ?

Je me penchais contre son torse.

* boum * * boum * * boum *

Même s'ils étaient très espacés je pouvais entendre ses battements de cœur, cela me remplissais de bonheur.

_ Makoto… je pleurais encore plus.

Je me collais contre lui, mes poings enfermaient son t-shirt.

_ Makoto… si tu savais… je suis si bête… j'ai mis tellement de temps a comprendre… comment tu as fait toi ? Ça a du être si dur…

Pendant tout ce temps Makoto a du tellement souffrir de ma réaction, de mon regard sur lui, pourquoi je n'ai rien compris ?

_ Ce soir la sur la plage… tu m'as embrassé… et je t'ai rejeté… je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais, je… mon corps a aimé… ça… mais je ne voulais pas le savoir je… tu es un homme, et moi aussi… j' hoquetai.

Mes mains se crispèrent sur son t-shirt.

_ Alors… alors… alors pourquoi je t'aime ?!

Mes larmes trempaient son t-shirt. Je lui parlais il ne devais même pas entendre ce que je lui disais.

Une main se posa doucement sur la mienne, et un pouce caressa ma main.

_ Makoto ?

Je relevai la tête. Son regard doux vert était posé sur moi. Il souriait même un peu.

_ Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

_ C'est pas…. plutôt a toi de m'en... vouloir ?

Sa voix était si faible, cela me donnais envie de le prendre dans mes bras.

_ Makoto !

Je me jetai dans ses bras, il m'avais tellement manqué. On pleurait tous les deux dans les bras de l'autre.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé… lui dis je entre deux sanglots.

_ C'est a moi d'être désolé… me dit-il, les larmes débordant des yeux.

_ Non je suis un…

_ Je suis un monstre… me coupa-t-il.

_ Non ! je… je t'aime… murmurai-je.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, et il se mit a pleurer. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serra fort contre moi.

_ Je … Je… hoqueta-t-il.

_ Ne dis rien... Murmurai-je.

La fatigue accumulée de toutes ces nuits ou l'insomnie me rongeait, ou assis sur la plage je pleurais seul face à la lune. J'attendais que tu te réveille Makoto…

Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer quelqu'un à ce point, de souffrir de ses souffrances. De ne plus vivre sans lui. Makoto était comme un drogue pour moi, ma drogue.

Ma dose de vie.

Sans lui je ne vivais pas.

Là il était dans mes bras et j'étais dans les siens. Nous nous étions tout dis. Comment allait être demain cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas penser à demain sans avoir peur.

_ Peur de te perdre…

_ Tu as pensé à haute voix Haru… murmura Makoto en m'embrassant le front.

Je rougis.

_ Dis moi, comment sera demain ?


End file.
